Balalaika's Hound
by Sgath.Hawthorn
Summary: This event happens a few days before Revy and Rock return to Ronapur. Dealing with past murderous twins and there past actions, Balalaika's in for a surprise. Rating may go up later do to Revy. *grins* If it gets that far... hehe poor Revy and Rock.
1. Rather Boring Intro

Alright, I have not written much of anything in years but… I've finally been somewhat inspired into starting a Black Lagoon fanfic. I just love Revy and Rock but strangely enough, they won't be the main characters. An original character linked to Hänsel and Gretel is about to give the residents of Roanapur something to think about.

Oh! I don't own Black Lagoon, *like you don't know that* perhaps I own my OC... *grins* I hope she turns out wicked as I hope.

Working on next Chapter soon, sorry this will be rather boring start, will get better.

And thank you TiechoNortheal, I hope I did well on the changes I needed to make. Hope I painted the setting a bit better.

She owed them more than anyone would ever care, to others they were rabid dogs that could turn on one in spilt seconds. It was the case, true, she wasn't blind to it. Still, they saved her. How sad was it that they forgot her? In that letter, their good bye, it said as much. "We cannot change what we are, we will harm you in the end. We may not understand what we feel for you, but we must forget before we play with you. You are not a plaything. La revedere."

'You are not a plaything,' they told her that.

They killed without mercy, where trapped in the darkness so long they become part of the depths of night, yet… they were her light.

They left her almost no path to repay them; they are gone now, beyond her reach.

Free of this world that broken them apart, leaving only the bloody trail to follow.

Only one tread left to her.

"I will not let you be remembered like this," she vowed to no one, as she peered out over the darkly sea water to a point on the horizon. "I never forgot you."

The small cargo ship headed rather smoothly across the water. With the early twilight setting about, all was calm, if bit windier than usual.

"Captain, isn't she something? Bet- Ahhhh!" A young man was cut off with a cold slash of wet.

An older man, sitting on one of the crates centered on deck was greatly amused by his newly soaked second mate.

"Sea's giving you a warning, Tam," The Captain said with a grin. "Something along the lines of, keep away."

Formally cursing under his breath and twisting water out of his shirt, Tam's head shock up.

"Hey! I don't swing that way!" Tam defended, "The girl can't be more than 17! And I doubt that. I like women not kids."

"I was referring more to the rails. Though... ", the Captain said as he took out a cigarette. "That works too."

You could even see the young man's face redden, the Captain laughed.

"She heading to one of the most lawless cities in the world, boy," the Captain continued. "I doubt she's a 'kid'."

"Brave to go in alone, Sir. Well... Brave and must be of the scary sort, " Tam paused, "Since she don't look like a ..."

"If she is, I'd say Rowan gonna be happy with that one. With that vamp outfit, S&M, hands down." Spoke another man, hooking his arm around Tam's head.

"Jiang…"

Being Tam's senior, he gave Tam a playful look that said he was too naive. He favored the pass time of messing with Tam, "And if she's 17 you are only 4 years older, Tam. What women have you had?"

Tam face burned and Jiang laughed. The Captain just shook his head.

"It comes to mind that if you two got nothing better to do..." the Captain started.

"You are very entertaining," said a voice form above.

The two younger men jump in surprise, the Captain just took another smoke of his cig. The topic being used to mess with Tam, was sitting on the top of three stacked crates, look down on them.

"Sorry Miss!" Tam bows his head and elbows Jiang in the gut.

"Oh, its fine, I'm sure people will wonder about me, seeing as I look like a child," said the girl. "I can the city lights already."

"An hour or so more and on Ronapur's shore you'll be," said the Captain.

"You are certain I'll find her as you said?"

Jiang and Tam looked confused. The Captain cleared his throat and they quickly started to busy themselves elsewhere.

"Yes, but if any problems come up, search for Dutch of the Black Lagoon at the Yellow Flag."

The girl nodded and dropped down a good bundle of bills.

"American like before, seeing as you like it best."

"Why thank you, Miss" The Captain gave a polite bow.

"You and your crew are likely one of the… ummm, last to not try anything."

"Most have as good as eyes as I do and know better," spoke the Captain, "But if I may girl, that woman is not to be messed with, in past…"

The girl turned from the captain, "I know a bit of past events. That won't be the case."

The captain just nodded his head a brought out another cig and rubbed his face a bit.

"Should I dock close to the yellow flag?"

The girl flashed a light wicked grin, "Money well spent."

The captain got up and bowed before setting out to work. Strangely enough, he did worry for the girl. 'Isn't she something?' Tam had said. He mused that she was a small lithe thing, like a china doll. The captain hoped she was as skilled as the feel she gave off.

The wind pick up a bit and her long bangs got in her face. Still sitting atop the crates, clicking her boots together a bit, she was drawing closer was her goal.

If she was still alive and kicking by morning she mused...

"Maybe this will be home..."


	2. Meet, Hire and Go From There

Almost to the action (not much in this chapter though). *grins* Well, time for my character to become a bit clearer in your minds. Thanks to all who reviewed, you will really move the story along better. As always I do not own Black Lagoon, *we know* Pray with me though that season three comes out soon. (It didn't) lol, well now, Chapter 2.

She sat outside facing the entrance of The Yellow Flag, waiting until she felt like it was 'time'. She smiled, so far it's been really nice and easy getting here.

"Just the calm before the storm," she said aloud with a grin.

She stood up just as a red car pulled into a 'parking space', dusting off herself off a bit.

Of course, the large, tall, black man in the passenger seat of the car had already been studying the girl as soon as he had caught sight of her. She was sitting on the ground under one of the street lights.

"Weird style," said the blond driver of the car as he got out. He too had noticed the kid, more so since she was heading their way.

The young girl wore mostly black. Almost thigh high, black boots that laced all the up, over black pants one would guess. Her shirt was a longish tux shirt, which was really more a deep green in color than black but not by much. She had a rather good size bag hung over her left shoulder too.

"Are you Dutch?" she asked when she was as three feet or so from the two men. "Logan sent me."

The blond man relaxed a bit and the black man nodded.

"You a client?" asked Dutch, he had a better look of the girls face now.

Study the girl, Dutch noted that she had dark brown hair, the kind that looked black but was not quite dark enough. It was style neatly if strange, bangs cut ruler straight at her eyebrows, and the length of the rest was concealed in the way it was pick up and styled. Doll faced with strange eyes; wolf eyes, one a hazel green and the other a storm gray. Lovely to look at, adding in skin that was both pale yet not. She was young though. "You're about fifteen, a minor, what is the job?"

Benny's eyed Dutch in a quick look of amazement then looked back at the girl.

"I'm sixteen, but just barely I guess," the girl answered, "No age requirement here though, right?"

"No, just an observation at the moment. It is not every day we get a client that is so young, sane or be able to pay for our services. As I'm sure you are at least two of those counts for Logan to have pointed you to us," mused Dutch, shifting his shoulders a bit. Benny leaned on the hood of the car, looking wistfully at the Yellow Flag.

"Would you like to join us inside? You can detail the job over drinks," suggested Dutch.

Since the blond man seemed to want that course of action, the girl shrugged then nodded, "Alright," She gave the place a look, "As long as I don't have to scream over noise later on."

They rounded the car and the girl joined them as they headed up the steps and into the bar.

"Tonight's pretty quiet," Dutch smiled. "Besides we will bore my friend out there."

"I'm Benny by the way," said the blond as they took a table around the back.

"Nice to meet you," said the girl.

Benny noticed she didn't offer her own name in return, but let it go.

"I'm going to get some beers," said Dutch, then he paused. "Would you like anything?"

"Nope," said the girl with a grin, "Best not, but if you don't mind I'll pay for your first round of drinks."

Dutch considered, then thought why the hell not, Logan was a good judge. "Thanks kid, give the crash to Benny, okay?

"Sure."

With that, Benny was left with the strange girl in a bit of silence. The girl just watched him with her eerie eyes; her hands fiddled with three charms on a bracelet she wore.

"They some sort of symbols?" asked Benny.

"Runes, I guess. I like the look of them," answered the girl as they both caught sight of Dutch heading over with four bottles of beer.

"Habit," said Dutch, "Who'd I thought I'd miss those two.."

"I did hear you had two more umm... members," said the girl. "On a job at moment, no?"

"You're well informed for someone new in town," Said Dutch, eying the teen a bit more.

"I pay well and Captain Logan is very good."

"And he told you to come straight to us, Black Lagoon Company, huh?" asked Dutch.

Benny nursed his beer happy to let Dutch handle business.

"Yep, pretty much. Tam did tell me… hmm Revy and Rock? Where quite a show ..." said the girl. "Depending on how things go, I do hope to meet them perhaps."

Benny grinned, "They're something alright."

"How you hoping things go, kid?" Dutch said as he took his first sip his Heineken.

"I want to speak to Balalaika and for what I have to do since she defeated Hansel and Gretel," said the girl, folding her arms on the table.

Benny spite out some beer and both he and Dutch stared at the girl with caution.

"It's not what you think," said the girl with amusement at their reaction. "I am not going to do anything stupid like trying to off her, and I am willing to pay any fair price you name. I rather tell her the reason why I'm here and who I am myself though."

"So you want us to set up a met?" asked Dutch, "Only that?"

"Yes, and well accompanying me the met as well," said the teen. "I'll pay in advance in case she just kills me. I know the twins... left a bad ..."

"They were real scary," said Benny, shivering a bit.

"Gretel hired you, so you meet and saw how they were at best," said the girl, "They killed almost everyone that lead to their fate though, one reason I am here."

"We don't have to save you if fireworks start?" Dutch asked.

"No." said the girl smiling.

"You tell Logan as much?"

"Yep."

"What he figure the job was worth?"

The girl smiled, "The amount I put in this bag."

"Benny."

The girl passed Benny the bag and he opened it on his lap. Benny whistled and gave a nodded, Dutch took a quick look and agreed.

"Fine fire arms and cash."

"I thought so." said the teen, but then her face when still. "Trouble's coming, you on the clock or what?"

Dutch saw the men coming in with guns out. The poker game at the over corner was giving off a different feel.

"What's your name, kid?" asked Dutch, "Benny hold on to our pay like what it is."

"Ai ai! Captain," said Benny as he stuffed the other two beers in the bag. One can't let good beers go to waste.

"Oh Jimmy~~~ I've come to play~~~" said one of the gunners in a stupid playful voice.

"Damn, that's annoying," said the girl sighing, and it looked to Dutch like she was giving something some thought. "You going through the back?"

"On our hands and knees," answered Benny, "While Balalaika's away.."

"Hell reins," finished Dutch.

The first shoot was fired and the games begun, Benny and Dutch dropped to their knees and started to crawl. The girl just stood up and waited till they made it behind the bar before she started to follow.

A few people that where racking the place with bullet holes and broken glass, looked her way. After all, it was just insane for her to be doing that, it just begged for attention. It was even eerie that no one thought to make any remarks or take a shoot at her. No, something felt wrong and the source was that girl. Bullets kept going in that direction but she was untouched. The bartender huddled behind the bar looked at her in awe as she just waltzed out the back. If Dutch and Benny had looked back they'd see what the bartender was so shocked about. She grinned as she rounded towards the front, knowing the man had no idea how the three bullets that should have hit her didn't hit their mark. It was too fast to see only the quick twists of a wrist or a rise of a hand to fix a lose bit of hair.

He'll figure it out later, she thought to herself. If he cared to, that is.

"You sure took your time," said Benny from behind the wheel of the car, "Move it, the party will soon bleed out here."

She opened the car door and got in the back. She gave Benny a smile.

"No crawling with this shirt," she said. "It'd rip bad and its one of the nicest I have."

Dutch shock his head, seated in the passage seat once more, "You still haven't answered my question. Want me to call you "kid" all the time?"

Benny speed down the streets and was surprised by both the small explosion in his rear view mirror and the sound of it mixing with that of the girl's laughter. That held a different tone to it; bit of a wild joyous howl and it was real, just like the grin that lite her face after. What was a youth like her doing in their world?

"You can call me Hex."

"Okay, Hex," said Dutch, "You up to surprising Balalaika?"

"Sure…Though that may drop my survival stats..."

"You're crazy," said Benny. "Or maybe just weird, I can't seem to decide"

"Well lad, I just may be what you'd get when the oh so green blood of Irish meets the hot red of wolves," said Hex in a thick Irish accent.

"Wolves?" questioned Benny.

"Sure. Like the twins," said Hex, she spoken lightly but the mood had sobered and the accent gone. "Romanians; the wolves of Europe."

The rest of the ride was rather silent and uneventful, as Hex just stared out the window. Dutch and Benny on the other hand, both wondered how this girl tied in with Hansel and Gretel. And was she really 'safe' or scarier than even those that had drawn her here?

Benny shivered because that was a very blood chilling thought.

"A storms coming," said Hex aloud.

"Yeah?" said Dutch as the warehouse and dock came into view. "Tell me something I didn't know."

"You don't have to stop cursing on my account."

At that, Benny and Dutch laughed.

Later that night, Balalaika smoked her cigar in a richly decorated cabin aboard a ship that was to return to her base. She pondered over the call she received from Dutch.

She was aware of the mess her absents caused in Ronapur. She smiled at that, it was after the city's nature. Her trip had been rather amusing and enjoyable she mused, just as her return to Ronapur would be. Dutch was glad to hear Revy and Rock last she'd seen where in one piece, they would be likely arriving a few hours or perhaps even a day after her.

"That's good to hear," said Dutch over the phone, "Business has been slow without them, speaking of which I have a package for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you'll be docking around 4 am tomorrow, no? I've got to let you handle this in person."

"Perhaps..." replied Balalaika. "Do you find it that important?"

"Not really, but I was paid really well to deliver. It could be in your best interest, if not your amusement." Dutch laughed, "Shit, I'd like to see how you handle this."

Balalaika mused over the fact that she was looking forward to whatever Dutch had to deliver to her.

There was a knock at her door. "Kapitan."

"Yes?" answered Balalaika. "Enter Sergeant."

The door opened and Borris enter with her cell phone in hand, "You have a call from Miss Revy, would you like to receive it?"

Balalaika grinned, "Yes, thank you. You may go."

Borris headed his Kapitan her phone and departed the room with a small smile. The smile was almost a mirror image of the one Balalaika wore and she answered the phone.

"My... Black Lagoon has been so demanding today." Balalaika spoke into the phone and was not disappointed in the entertainment of a phone call from Revy and Rock.

Listening to Rock politely asking if they could, by chance, hop a ride at so and so location and Revy nagging at him in the background, was all that could be expected. Knowing Revy's actions better than Revy herself, when it came to Rock, Balalaika put the phone on speaker and inhaled the smoke of her cigar. It looked to her as she would be bringing Dutch a package as well.

Okay, that it for now.. ahh... I'm still rusty and the computer problems are not helping. Keep up the suggestion, please. Tell me if I'm doing okay and if you like it so far. My story begs for help. Next chapter, Balalaika's reaction, Will Hex live? What is she up to? And what may her survival mean for Revy and Rock? *grins* what I have in mind maybe a bit lame, but it's just so much fun to do. I know I didn't paint the setting to well…. I have to re watch the anime or something, what you see there is where they're at and such... 0_o

It been a year (and more) since I started this and yes deserve to be hang for not finishing (or worked on this). I had and have my reasons but as I've been watching the OVA the guilt hit me. So I'm writing as you read, today 10/27/10 I've edited both chapters. (God the grammar was… death) And changed the look of my OC.


End file.
